Un día
by sweet whisper in the shadows
Summary: Este es un Serena&Seiya.Tanto Serena como Seiya OOC.  La vida es un continuo devenir, hasta que un día,solo un día cambia todo.


Saludos a todos los que pasen y lean esta historia. Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia anterior. Ya es sabido que sailor moon no es mio (de ser así Serena sehubiera quedado con Seiya). Espero quedisfrute la historia...Y como ya dije si les gusto comenten y si no también.

Era un día como cualquier otro, con las típicas responsabilidades que acompañan a las personas.

Entre toda esta masa de gente, unos ojos distinguieron la forma de una joven. El joven al principio dudo entre avanzar, o no. Pero al fin y al cabo él era un conquistador nato, no había chica que se resistiera a sus encantos (pero que equivocados estaban todos)…

Te veo en la puerta de la facultad y no puedo evitar sonreír, me fascina verte, escucharte hablar con tus amigos… Sé que siempre peleo contigo; y es que siento… que es de la única forma que siento que hablarías conmigo. Y es que no sé, como hacer para hablarte, si supieras que cuando te veo pierdo totalmente la noción del tiempo…

Si supieras como envidio a mis hermanos, como quisiera ser yo quien te saque te problemas cuando te hace falta un modelo, o, como quisiera ser yo quien te ayude con las materias.

Si supieras cuan profundo es mi odio hacia tu ex -novio, son incontables las veces que, quise ir hasta su departamento y golpearlo, por haberte engañado… ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio… lastimaría al ángel más hermoso que vive en la Tierra? ¿Qué clase de ser humano sería capaz de destrozar un corazón tan hermoso como el tuyo?

Si supieras como deseo besarte.

Si tan solo supieras que simplemente… TE AMO.

Al principio estaba convencido, que solo me parecías una chica bastante bonita, y dulce… pero con el tiempo esos sentimientos empezaron a crecer en mi… hasta convertirse en lo que es un amor incondicional, si alguien me dijera que cambiaria de ti diría que nada… porque si esas características que forman parte de ti…dejaran de existir… serias otra persona, serias una desconocida para mi

Si supieras del esfuerzo sobrehumano que tengo que hacer para no tomarte entre mis brazos. Llego hasta la puerta del edificio de "Artes Visuales", nuestras miradas se cruzan, y no soy capaz de descifrar que es eso que noto en tu mirada… sé que vas a ir a mi encuentro para saludarme, pero decido ignorarte y seguir mi camino… y casi puedo jurar me mi comportamiento te duele.

Si tan solo supieras que a mí también me duele, y no podes imaginarte cuanto me duele. Si supieras que cada día enloquezco más y más.

Por suerte el día termino sin mayores sorpresas. Estoy cerca de la puerta, cuando escucho a mi hermano Taiki, felicitándote por el desempeño de tu evaluación y la envidia me invade cuando soy testigo del abrazo que comparten, y quiero arrebatarte de sus brazos para tenerte solo en los míos… no soporto durante mucho más tiempo esta escena y me voy antes de que alguien sepa que estoy ahí…

Cuando por fin llego a mi casa me encuentro con Yaten (uno de mis hermanos), que se está terminando de vestir.

-Hola -

-Hola-

-¿Estás seguro, que no te gustaría venir con nosotros, digo son 2 semanas de vacaciones y a…?-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen… 3 son multitud- lo interrumpo antes de dejarlo terminar su invitación. Y me voy a mi habitación, y tal vez si tengo suerte, consiga aclarar los pensamientos en mente. No creo que hayan pasado más de 30 minutos desde que entre hasta que siento que golpean la puerta. Al abrir veo que es Taiki (mi otro hermano)…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto

-solo vine a despedirme, digo ya sabes…-

-¿que vos y Yaten, van a irse de vacaciones con sus novias?... si, y no, no quiero ir con ustedes- le digo antes de cerrar la puerta…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso realmente desde que se fueron, me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme algo, cuando noto lo negro que esta el cielo, termino de poner agua a calentar y escucho que la lluvia cae con mucha fuerza…

Suena el timbre. Abro la puerta y me sorprendo de verte, y me pierdo en la profundidad de tu mirada… noto que tus mejillas tienen un leve tono rosado, y supongo que debiste correr ya que noto que tu respiración está un poco agitada. Te muerdes el labio levemente (este gesto me fascina), y sé que estas un poco preocupada… pasaron unos segundos hasta que me doy cuenta que estas empapada…

-pasa… y date un baño caliente, después te doy té-

-Gracias-

Te veo dirigirte hacia el baño, a los pocos segundos escucho el sonido del agua que cae, y me reprendo ante las lascivas imágenes que corren libremente por mi mente, decido que es mejor que me concentre en otra cosa… no sé en qué momento llegue hasta ahí, ni como algunas prendas de ropa de mi prima llegaron hasta mi manos… me alejo de allí para darte tiempo a que te seques, y te vistas…

Termino de preparar el té y voy hacia el living, una vez allí me acomodo en unos de los sillones, y sintió que la desesperación me invade, cierro mis ojos y trato de dar algún orden lógico a los pensamientos que se atropellan en mi mente. Como una suave brisa me llega tu fragancia, tan característicamente tuya, puedo sentirte moverte, y veo que te sientas en el sillón que esta frente al mío…

Te quedas unos momentos en silencio, pero reconozco que no estaba preparado para tu pregunta

-¿Por qué me odias?-

-no te odio-

-entonces ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué…?-

Antes que termines tu pregunta, me acerco hacia donde estas, y coloco mi dedo índice sobre tus labios…

-no te odio, no sé odiarte- te digo, y confieso que me sorprende lo suave que es mi voz en estos momentos, y también lo terso que son tus labios, estoy tan cerca de ti que escucho con claridad los latidos de tu corazón –no puedo odiarte-

-pero tampoco podes estar en el mismo cuarto que este yo, y si llegase a pasar… me convierto en parte del decorado- veo gran dolor en tu mirada, y me pregunto si esa no será ese el único sentimiento que consigo despertar, trato de bajar la mirada pero tu mano en mi rostro lo impide, cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse noto un brillo en tus ojos, que te hace ver exquisita…

-entonces… ¿Qué es?-

-Es mejor que te vayas-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste-

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando? No logro entenderte- sé que te estás enojando por mi falta de comunicatividad, y yo también por lo testaruda que puedes llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones… en nuestro enojo no nos dimos cuenta que nos fuimos acercando más y más…

-te dije que te vayas-

-no me voy a ir, hasta que me digas que te está pasando-

-¿queres saber qué me pasa?-

-Si-

Sé que en ese momento perdí todo control que tuviera sobre mis acciones, inclino mi cabeza hacia ti, y junto tus labios con los míos… algo dentro de mí explota en ese instante, tus labios son mucho más suaves y dulces de lo que pude haber imaginado. Un rayo de lucidez cruza por mi mente, y me maldigo por no saber controlarme, estoy por separarme de ti… cuando siento… que tus brazos me envuelven acercándonos aún más… y la cordura que queda que es casi nula se fue lejos… rozo suavemente con mi lengua tus labios, y te siento temblar, y el sonido más sensual que alguien alguna vez pudo haber escuchado, escapa de tus labios que se encuentran abiertos… acepto gustoso tu invitación de profundizar este beso… no sé en qué momento se convirtió en esta mágica sensación… es tan apasionado, demandante, salvajemente sensual…

Maldigo a la falta de aire que nos obliga a separarnos…

Soy el primero en abrir los ojos… y en ese momento me vuelvo a enamorar de ti… te ves tan hermosa… con los labios levemente hinchados y rojos, las mejillas con un tinte rojizo, los ojos cerrados y tu respiración agitada, paso mi pulgar por tu labios, y abres los ojos con timidez… tu mirada está enfocada en el piso… tal vez estas avergonzada por lo que paso…

-Perdóname- te escucho decir, y esto me confunde, ya que si alguien debería disculparse, ese sería yo

-Perdóname, no debí… es que yo… y entonces… y…- te escucho decir, y ruego por que termine rápido este suplicio en el que me encuentro

-no debí dejarme llevar, durante un momento llegue a creer… que tal vez me amabas- te detienes unos segundos y yo me encuentro total y absolutamente petrificado, veo que algunas lagrimas caen por tu rostro quiero secártelas, pero soy incapaz de reaccionar…

-no quiero ser solo alguien con quien solo pasas la noche… te amo, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo-…

Sé que debería reaccionar, pero todavía no termino de asimilar todo lo que paso…

Te veo dirigirte hacia la puerta, pero te alcanzo antes de que la abras. Me miras con curiosidad, pero ahora ya soy capaz de decir que era lo que veía en tus ojos. Me acerco a ti y te abrazo… y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir…

-Lo que me estaba pasando es… que te amo, te amo como nunca creí que era capaz de amar a alguien, y no quiero solo pasar unos momentos, te quiero en mi vida-

-¿en serio?-

-si… simplemente te amo… te amo Serena, y quiero compartir todo contigo-

-también te amo Seiya- te escucho decir mientras tu cuerpo se acerca más al mío… me llega el sonido lejano del teléfono, dejo que la maquina lo atienda… tampoco le doy mucha atención al mensaje que dejan mis hermanos de que ya llegaron a su destino, como tampoco la repetición de su invitación de ir con ellos…

Y yo ahora me pregunto, ¿quien en su sano juicio, quien en su búsqueda de luz, paz y felicidad dejaría todo eso atrás… solo para estar lejos de quien les bajo el Paraíso?...

Yo… no

FIN

Esto es para todos aquellos que leyeron Segunda Oportunidad... seria una continuacion, en la cual el Rey... tendria que responder ante...

Si quieren saberlo... solo haganmelo saber


End file.
